See Me Through It and I'll Love You Forever
by TheTomlinsonArmy
Summary: Harry Styles meets Leah when she auditions for the X Factor. He begins to fall for her. As Harry appears on the show regularly with his band, they get to know each other more. But with no relationships allowed until after the X Factor, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sat on the box backstage, I felt my stomach doing flips. Was I ready for this? Honestly, I didn't feel very confident. What if they didn't like my song choice? My voice? My looks? I had to take it all into consideration. I'd been told I was last to audition. This meant the only people I was holding up, were the judges. I doubt they'd be best pleased. It wasn't just nerves, I genuinely felt sick. I wasn't the only one. Kelly was ill apparently and they'd had to bring in a guest judge. So now, as well as impressing Gary, Tulisa and Louis, I had to impress somebody I didn't know was going to be there until I saw them.

My face fell into my hands as I let out muted sobs. I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up as I saw Dermot coming towards me. He rested a hand on my shoulder, his hand soft and comforting.

"So who do you reckon's going to be the guest judge? he asked, trying to distract me from my nerves. I thought. No matter how much I tried I couldn't come to an answer. I shrugged my shoulders. He looked down at my One Direction wristband. Before I could say anything he ran towards the stage. I just sat there, looking down at my hands. I clutched my stomach, feeling more sick than ever. I closed my eyes, hoping to god it didn't come out here. Taking my hands of my stomach, I covered my eyes again. That's when I felt a pair of hands rest on my knees. I uncovered my eyes as Harry Styles knealt down before the box, his hands on my knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, with such a gentle tone to his husky voice.

"I-i don't feel well..." I began, choking up from tears.

"From nerves or just illness?"

"B-both I guess." I stuttered.

"I'm sure you're going to do great." he said before standing up and pulling me into a hug.

As soon as he pulled back, he began playing with my wristband. Tugging at it and sliding it off of my wrist. He looked at it, smiling in adoration. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the stage, handing me a microphone before taking his place at the Judges table. No way. I just thought he was there to watch, to sit in the audience. He was judging? Gary soon interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi there, what's your name?" he asked me smiling.

"U...urm Leah." I said.

"So how old are you and who do you think you could be as big as?"

"I'm 17 and I'm not here to be bigger than anybody, I'm...I'm here to do what I love." I managed to say.

"In your own time." he said.

The music began and I felt my nerves disappear, I still felt sick but my nerves were settling.

'Give you this, Give you that, Blow a kiss, Take it back, If I look inside your brain...I would find lots of things, Clothes, Shoes, Diamond Rings...'

I finished the song and stood there, feeling breathless. The judges gave me there comments, but I wasn't really listening. Not to be rude. I just couldn't. It was obvious my illness was showing on my face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked into his microphone.

I nodded my head but he wasn't convinced. He just looked at me with a disbelieving look set upon his face. The judges gave me their verdict. Louis wasn't convinced I was ready, to be honest I had to agree with him. Although the other judges disagreed with Louis and gave me a yes. So I was through. Yipee. More nerves. Why had my mum put me up for this? Feeling nauseos, I ran off stage and into the girls toilets. I locked myself into a cubicle. I heard somebody else come into the toilets.

"Leah?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah?" I asked meekly.

I unlocked the cubicle door, letting it swing open. Harry came in and sat down beside me. Pulling my hair behind my ears.

"Why are you in the girls toilets?" I said before forging a smile.

"Because I wasn't going to leave you alone well you were like this." he answered.

"You barely know me." I tried to tell him before emptying my guts, "this must be so attractive." I finished off.

He just looked at me, not saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

That told me everything. He wasn't here because he cared, he just felt sorry for me. My head turned to face the floor, my eyes filled with disappointed. I grabbed my bobble off of my wrist and scraped my hair back before returning my gaze at the floor. Harry stared at me with deep concentration, like he was trying to figure something out. I just couldn't tell what. He broke off the stare after a while and reached into my pocket. After typing something into both his and my phone, he gave it back to me. Flicking through my contacts I found one called 'Mr. Styles ;)'. As I read it, I let out a little smile. By then, the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach had disappeared. What had I ate to make me feel like that? Or what had I done?

I began to stand up, holding onto one of the cubicle barriers to push myself up. I looked down at Harry, who was still sat on the floor.

"Come on curls, get up." I prodded him. He held his hand out, expecting me to haul his slightly-larger-body-than-mine up. I stood there, leaning against the cubicle wall while he got himself up. When he had pushed himself up, I walked out of the cubicle, leaving him standing there.

"Call me sometime?" I heard him shout after me as I headed for home.

After half an hour on the train and a fifteen minute walk, I got in, throwing my bag on the sofa. My phone began playing out One Direction, I was going to have to change that if I got into live finals. Pulling the phone out of my pocket, I pressed the answer button, not even bothering to check the Caller ID. I answered, expecting it to be one of my friends.

Me: Yellow?

?: Hey there Leah, you ready for boot camp?

Me: Hey Harry! Urm, not really…

Harry: You'll be fine, just sing how you did today. You were amazing today. Blew. My. Mind.

Me: I wasn't that good.

Harry: How'd you get through then?

Me: I don't know. Fluke? I gotta go, talk to you soon?

Harry: Before you go, if you get through to the live finals, I'm coming watching you EVERY week.

Me: Aha, bye Hazza!

I hung up before placing my phone back into my pocket. Deciding there was nothing to do, I snuggled up in a blanket and fell asleep on the sofa.

Three weeks passed quickly and boot camp came around soon. I woke up to the sun streaming in through my curtains. When I rolled out of bed, I slipped into my chinos, a purple Hollister t-shirt and my forever comfy Toms. I applied just a smidge of mascara. When I took my hair out of the bobble, it fell over my shoulders, the straight, blonde locks cascaded around my face. It took me longer to travel this time as boot camp was held in London. I'd decided against taking the 5 hour train journey and booked my plane ticket in advance. Thank god for air travel. When I got to the airport, paparazzi surrounded me, asking questions about me and Harry. Where they got the rumours from I'll never know. I strolled over to the check-in desk, putting my small suitcase on the conveyor belt and handing my passport over. The picture inside had absolutely no resemblance to how I looked now. Except for the fact I still had blue eyes.

The woman behind the dask handed me my passport and ticket. I walked through security where there were no problems. Sat in the departure lounge I had people come up to me asking for autographs. Putting my Starbucks coffee to the side, I signed and took pictures with them. It was amazing how people knew who I was. My flight gate was called out and I said bye to them, I got a few scraps of paper with Twitter names on them. Obviously they wanted me to follow them, when I got to the hotel in London where most contestants were staying for boot camp.

Sat on the plane, all sorts of thoughts went through my head. Like if it all went wrong and I got sent home in boot camp, what was I going to do when I got back home? All these things made me wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

When we landed at London, I grabbed my hand luggage and slung it over my shoulder. I noticed somebody familiar from the corner of my eye. It was Marcus, he'd been all over the news since he auditioned in Liverpool. I smiled and went over.

"You're Marcus right?" I asked before he turned around to me, sporting a broad grin.

"I sure am! So who may you be?" he asked, but not obnoxiously, he was quite polite in the way he said it.

"Oh, I'm Leah. I'm heading for boot camp too. I auditioned in Manchester." I replied. Marcus gave me a quick hug before we both walked through arrivals together. When we got to the luggage carousel, he helped me get my over-packed suitcase off and passed it to me as he quickly retrieved his own. As we walked through nothing to declare into the open air, we were swarmed by flashes. Paparazzi. Shielding my face, I was lead over to other hopefuls by Marcus. They all smiled and introduced themselves to the two of us.

"I see I wasn't the only one with this plan then…" I laughed as the others joined in laughing. One of them nodded in agreement. I glanced at each one, noticing how different we were all to each other.

"Ah! The minibus is here!" A punkish looking boy called. We all started taking slow, crowded steps to the minibus as the driver signalled us over. We piled our suitcases onto the back four seats before cramming ourselves in. I sat next to the punkish looking boy, not by choice either. As I started to fiddle with my long, blonde locks, my phone buzzed. I took it out to see a text from Harry.

Harry: '_Good luck today! You'll be fine!xx_'

The punkish looking boy looked over my shoulder, "Oh, you know that Harry Styles twat?" A look of utter shock spread across my face at what I was hearing.

"For one, yes I do. For two, he's not a twat, you're the twat." I replied in an annoyed tone. He just looked at me eyebrows raised.

"I'm Frankie, nice to meet you." he offered his hand for me to shake.

"Leah, not so nice to meet you." I replied, in a cold tone this time.

"Fuck you too." he laughed. Rolling my eyes, I turned to look out of the window. Taking in the city atmosphere, I managed to continue looking, even through Frankie's constant prods. I forgot I hadn't replied to Harry so I took my phone out again and began tapping out a reply.

Leah:'_Thank you Harry!xx_'

I placed my phone back in my pocket, just in time to notice we were passing the London eye. I heard squeals and whispers as everybody turned to look at this over-rated ferris wheel. As we carried on, more murmurs and whispers took place.

"OMG IT'S ONE DIRECTION!" one of the teenage girls cried. We all turned our heads to see the five casually strolling down the street. Louis was doing some crazy walk/dance thing, Liam, Niall and Zayn in absolute hysterics at him. I noticed Harry on his phone as my own buzzed.

Harry:'_No problem, just stating the truth!xx_'

I quickly tapped something in reply as we stopped at a red light. We wouldn't be moving for a while with this congestion.

Leah:'_I see you!xx_'

Confused, Harry stopped in his tracks and looked around. All the girls burst into hysterics at how he just randomly stopped. At this moment, he resembled a meerkat. After scanning the paths, he began checking out cars. His eyes finally fell onto the minibus and his eyes darted from one window to the other. His eyes met mine as they reached the window I was sat at. I gave him a little wave before smiling. His face broke out into the biggest grin and he waved back. The other boys just looked on confused. He began running over to the minibus. What on earth was he doing? The other boys followed, not managing to keep up to the pace of Harry's sprint. The driver of the minibus unlocked the door as a gasping Harry knocked on it. Squeals emitted from the teenage girls. As soon as Harry got into the minibus, followed by the other boys, the girls went into major fangirling mode. I almost felt embarrassed for them. As I turned around to the teenage girls to tell them to shut up, I felt somebody sit on my knee. As I turned around, his curls brushed my cheeks. Oh, how I wanted to stay there forever.

"Hey you." Harry grinned.

"Hey Hazza!" I said, as if I'd known him for years. Examining Frankie, Harry gave a disapproving look.

"Leah…I advise you to never get drunk around this one." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickling it. All I could do in response was laugh. "I'm serious." he whispered again. Frankie shot a strange look in my direction. Me and Harry glared at him.

"Come on Harry, we gotta go." Louis whined. Harry glanced over at him and back to me.

"If you don't mind Boo Bear, I'm going with Leah to boot camp." he announced, earning weird looks from both me and the boys.

GHHa'


End file.
